Rei Seicho
Appearance: Rei Seicho is a fair-skinned man of average height with slicked-back, black hair that has two braids tied into a ponytail on the rigth side of his head his eyes are Amber colored. He wears a almost standard Shinigami uniform except for the left sleeve is non-existant and the right sleeve is enlongated to cover his right hand along with the Gloves that power his gigai which are fingerless and marked like the Ying-Yang Symbol. With this he wears formal Zōri instead of the traditonal waraji. His Haori has the same modification as well. He often ties this with a decorative red Obi sash. Personality: Rei is a surprisingly polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted,Rei is casual and often ask the person in question if their sure they want to be physical. Rei is a well-respected captain and is often looked up to by many, especially his Third Seat Kyoko Ito. Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Seicho also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. He is even somewhat unsure of himself and lacks confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he is commonly shown to be confused with how to deal with his squad, and is easily overwhelmed by his lieutenant,Shuhei Hisagi. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seems relatively at ease in his previous position at the 2nd Division Squad. However, he eventually hardens his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Even though his name is spelled (成長零) for Zero Growth he prefers to spell it (礼声調) which reads as Poliet Tone because he like this meaning more than Zero Growth. History: Little else is know about Rei outside of the fact he was constructed to be a weapon By the order of the Royal Family. he was Created by Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. While he is partly resistant to poisons he can still be affected by other effects they might have. Inventions: ' Gikongan (義魂丸, Artificial Soul Pill): More commonly known as Soul Candy, this item is an artificial soul in the form of a green ball of candy. When ingested, it forces the user's soul out of their body. The artificial soul then operates in a pre-programmed manner while inhabiting a body. Its name was changed to "Soul Candy" after its creation because the Shinigami Women Organization complained that the name Gikongan wasn't cute. '''Decoy Gigai: ' Having experimented with Gigai (義骸, faux body) at length, Rei has created at least one known variation. He also developed a Decoy Gigai which is designed to act like it's weilder when fed spiritual pressure. '''Reiatsu Suppression Shihakusho: Rei has created a shihakusho that hides his spiritual pressure. Reiatsu Boosting Gloves: They quadruple his spiritual pressure as well as his strenght for thirty minutes then they are only good for powering his Gigai until they're recharged in three days. Abekobe Hōshiki: (方式あべこべ,Inverse Method) is a method that allows one to gain their strongest abbilities along with their Bankai, inorder for this to be done the Zanpakutō's spirit is manifested and then the weilder and it go into the state of Jinzen (刃禅, Blade Zen) upon which the begin their battle both in the real world and in the inner world. Inorder to obtain Bankai this way the battle is so intense that if the Shingami can beat their Zanpakutō the will have reached the penacle of their true potental. Rei having developed and tested this method has stated that one needs no more than five days to obtain their bankai as any longer would be fatal to the Shinigami. Powers & Abilities: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his distaste for fighting and defensive Style, Rei is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. His abilities have been considered highly dangerous by Mayuri Kurotsuchi the 12th Division Captain. While formally being part of the unarmed-combat specializing Onmitsukidō, Rei's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. Despite this, he is shown highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. While fighting, his preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of his great agility, striking from various angles to try to disarm his opponent. His skills also allow him to rarely ever rely on more than his Shikai as shown when fighting Mayuri, A captain class shinigami. He achieved Bankai secretly by training in a method he developed called abekobe hōshiki(方式あべこべ,Inverse Method). Hakuda Master: As the former corps commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō, he was not allowed to use weapons so he was required to become highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. His skills in this area have been seen great enough that while only a third seat officer at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed. Shunpo Master: As the former 3rd seat of the 2nd Division and a Onmitsukidō unit commander, Rei has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Flash Steps even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he swithces his positon. In addition, the fact that he was almost able to keep up with Sui-Feng's speed during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill. San Sapporo '''(さん薔薇,Third Rose): Is a Shunpo in three directions to strike The Saketsu (鎖結, Binding Chain),and Hakusui (魄睡,Soul Sleep). Judgeing by the name there are apparently two preceeding thecnique's before this. '''Utsusemi (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed,leaving an afterimage behind. Kidō Master: Rei has considerable knowledge of Kidō. Rei has shown his masterful skill in Kidō using level 61, and 79 Bakudō spells in quick succession of each other without the use of incantation. Immense Spiritual Power: '''As the former third seat of the 12th Division Rei boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. '''Genius Intellect: Rei has proven himself to be one of the most intelligent beings within or outside of Soul Society. Much of his intellect results in scientific invention to deduction of situations and combative skills and tactics. Master Scientist/Inventor: '''Rei is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him inbattle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. Ashe has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a seated member in the 2nd division. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. '''Master Strategist & Tactician: Rei has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man. He also possesses great intuition, able to quickly become aware of any incoming danger and react to it in time. Rei like Urahara has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. Enhanced Strength: '''Rei's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond flashy skills. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he was shown able to effortlessly throw a giant of a man with a single hand. '''Enhanced Speed: Rei has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he is shown able to launch a quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Enhanced Agility: Despite his more defensive attitude, Rei is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great diversity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing of appearances, Rei has shown himself able to take large amounts of punishment. During his days as third seat of the 12th Division, he would regularly be assaulted by his captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Each time, he would take the assaults indifferently,with little to no real effect on himself. His durability even caused Mayuri to be more seriously about how he would hit him. Master Assassin: '''As a former high-ranking member of the Onmitsukidō, Rei has high mastery in the art of stealth combat. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen while maneuvering to his target. '''Cero: Rei's Cero is charged and fired with his left little finger. Mayuri has stated that compared to other cero this one could be fired more rapidly. Zanpakuto Immunization: Being the former third seat of the 12th Division Rei was able to modify his body to have an immunity to certain Zanpakuto. Zanpakutō Shiranui ( 不知火lit.Unknown Fire in the English dub): has been described by Rei as being Protective as well as being one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit (being owned by a male). When sealed, Shiranui takes the form of a Nodachi(野太刀:のだち) Measuring 40 1/4" in length, with a 28 3/8" straight blade that is tightly held by a hardwood handle and slides smoothly into the matching hardwood sheath. Both the handle and sheath are finished in a smooth mahogany lacquer. The sleek hardwood sheath also features a uniquely beautiful mother-of-pearl dragon design. Shikai: The Shikai command of Shiranui is "Hibana" ( ひばな,Spark). Shiranui's Shikai takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. with an overall Length: 43" and a Two Tone Black and Silver blade the lenght of 29" which has a white wrapped handle with a charm of the kanji 礼(polite). Shikai Special Ability:' Shiranui is capable of producing energy based swords for various uses. Rei can perform these abilities of Shiranui's by a variety of different verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities.' Mamoru, Shiranui (守る不知火, Defend, Unknown Fire; "Defend" in the English dub): This technique is Shiranui's First deffensive ability. It produces particularly strong wall of swords that Rei can freely use.He is also shown to control this, and can even change the size of it. This ability was powerful enough to block a cero without breaking. Shibari, Shiranui (縛り不知火, Binding, Unknown Fire): This technique produces a sword that splits into a dozen smaller blades to form a net that flys at the intended target (typically from the front) with a simple slashing motion from Shiranui. The net further binds and restricts an opponents movements by constricting to its form. Kaiku,Shiranui (改革不知火, Reforming, Unknown Fire): This technique reforms the zanpakuto's blade if it gets broken by using Rei's spiritual pressure. Bankai: ShiranuiGami (神不知火,Unknown Fire God): is essentially an enhanced version of Shiranui's Shikai With the Exception that Rei gains Shiranui's Robe over his Captains Haori. To activate it, Rei simply holds his sword by its blade. Bankai Special Ability: '''Rei's Bankai Enhances his Agility as well as his Defense, it also enhances Shiranui's abbility to generate swords by enabling Rei to generate them at a more repid rate. '''Shiranui Shūryō Osu(終了押す不知火, Unknown Fire Ending Thrust) is the only Offensive technique that Shiranui has. It generates a sword made of spiritual pressure then with a simple slashing motion sends a sword shaped blast toward the intended target that consumes them and in a blast of energy. Rei has stated that the technique is dangerous enough that usually Shiranui will not allow him to use it. He also stated that the attack is meant to kill and when he uses it he channels his murderous intent into it. Category:Characters Category:Zanpakutō List Category:Captain Category:Kido-Type Category:9th Division